life is full of happiness and sadness
by dareya rocks
Summary: very bad in summary. peep in to read
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my second fanfiction on abirika and dareya mainly on dareya

I hobe you will enjoy it.

Thanks for your reviews about my first ff

According to me this is totally a new concept.

Guys we all don't know what dignity has for us in our future

But we shouldn't wait for it.

We must always move on in our life

Now I introduce main charactors

Daya- a brilliant student who study in biology stream

He studies in xyz boys' college.

He wants to become a doctor

Shreya- she is also a brilliant biology student

She studies in abc girls' college.

she wants to become a doctor

Abijeet- daya's best friend

he and daya study in same college

but he is an engineering student. He is also brilliant.

he wants to become an engineer

Tarika- shreya's best friend.

Shreya and she studies in same college.

But she studies in commerce stream

she wants to run a company in her own efforts


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pleasant morning. The sun was ready to rise in east. The birds were flying in the sky to get their breakfast. All were busy in their usual activities.

In a park there was a girl doing was wearing her white color track shoot blue color full sleeve t-shirt and white color sports was very hot. Every body may fall for her at their first when she was doing jogging she dashed with a guy and was about to fall. But that guy caught her by her weist.

She was closing her she heard someone calling atonce opened her eyes and saw a little boy who is was smiling at her. Then she felt that it was a dream.

She- good morning. (with sleepy eyes)

He- good morning. Mom told me to wake up you. Get ready fast. All are getting ready. If you got late we will not take you with us.

She- oh realy thank you for your kind information my dear little brother.

She drank her bed coffee and went to bathroom to take a shover.

She wore a blue and pink compination salwaar blue color peocock shaped ear rings a small chain with small heart shaped chain a big white color wrist watch in her left hand. She had pink color nail polish in her right hand and blue color nail polish in her left hand. She had a ponny tail. She wore her white color high heels and got she prayed god and and went to hall. In hall all were waiting for they saw her all get happy.

Father- good morning shreya

Shreya- good morning dad. I am ready. Lets go

Girl- mom did you notice one thing? My sister looks gorgeous today

Shreya- thank you so much tasha, my dear little sister

Varun- my sister is always beautiful

Isn't it mom?

Mother- yes varun, she is always like a princess

Then looked towards father and smiled.

**(A/N VARUN- SHREYA'S LITTLE BROTHER**

**TASHA- SHREYA'S LITTLE SISTER**

**SHRUTHI- SHREYA'S MOTHER**

**ARUN- SHREYA'S FATHER**

**Varun is 9 years old**

**Tasha is 13 years old.**

**Shreya is 17 years old.**

They set off from theirhome in their car and reached their destination.

That day was shreya's cousin arjun's wedding registration day.

It was an one hour travel.

Shruthi was tensed whole the way. Arun saw it and put his hand on her shoulder

Arun- don't worry. All will be fine. Both smiled and entered inside.

There arun's sister and her husband welcomed them.

**(A/N SHILPA- ARUN'S SISTER**

**SURESH – HER HUSBAND**

**SIDTHARTH- SHREYA'S COUSIN**

**SIMRAN- SIDTHARTH'S FIANCEE**

All were working in full speed for the registration that cap shreya got ready to tease the groom her cousin and went inside. He was getting ready.

He was wearing blue color pant shirt and gray color coat.  
it was an arranged marriage.

Shreya- wow my brother is more handsome babhi will faint at your hotness.

Sidtharth- don't try to tease me. Anyways I know I am handsome

And winked towards her. Both of them shared a laughter.

Shilpa came there and told that people from bride side has arrived and took shreya with welcomed them inside. All took their seat and was chit chating.

Shreya was serving cool drinks to guest. Suddenly her father called her.

Shreya- yes papa

Arun- you didn't take your breakfast yet.

Shreya- I take it after some time. You now enjoy your break fast.

Today you are free from mom's horrible break fast

She winked and ran from there.

But she dashed with a boy and was about to fall. But that guy caught her by her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and met his eyes straightly. For some time two were lost into others. After some time she came to reality and welt embarrassed.

Shreya- thank you and sorry.

She did not wait for his reply and ran away. He smiled until she vanish from his side. He too moved from there.

But what they did not know is someone was witnessing it.

All of them got ready to go to bride's house. They all were getting into van. Again shreya dashed with same guy.

Shreya- sorry

Boy- its ok no problem

Then they reached bride's house


	3. Chapter 3

HI FRIENDS I AM HERE WITH NEW INTERESTING CHAPTER

1, .161, - THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY FF

NOW GO TO CHAPTER

ALL reached bride's house. The parents of pride welcomed them.

They all went in and took their seat. There was a table with two chairs for the new was searching some body. Shreya saw it and went near him.

Shreya-bhaiya bhabi is in her room. She will come soon. No one will take her away from you.

Sidtharth gave a killer look. So shreya ran to simran's room.

But she did not know that the boy she dashed early morning was hearing all these.

A smile crept in his lips while thinking her naughtiness

There she saw her aunty suguna and hugged her.

**(A/N SUGUNA IS SHRUTHI'S YOUNGER SISTER. SHE IS MARRIED TO A GUY NAMED SHAM. AND HE LIVES IN U.S.A. SHE LIVES WITH HER PARENTS IN A FLAT NEAR SHREYA'S HOME. THEY SUPPOSED TO COME SHE HAD SOME WORK SHE AND HER PARENTS WENT EARLY TO FINISH HER WORK AND WENT DIRECTLY TO BRIDE'S HOME.)**

**Suguna- shreya and hugged her back.**

Shreya- did you finish your work?

Suguna- yes dear

Then shreya saw simran. She was wearing a light green saree and was looking beautiful.

Shreya- bhabi you are so beautiful. I promise my bhaiya will always staring you.

Simran became shy at this comment. For some times they were talking.

Voice- simran di, aunty call you all.

Shreya was shocked to hear this voice. She turned and saw who it is and became more shocked.

Shreya- (thinking) this boy is bhabi's brother

He was about to go. But suguna called him.

Suguna- daya, do you know her? She is shreya. She studies in the same private instituition that you study.

Daya- ya di. (towards shreya) hi

Shreya-hi

Daya- excuse me

He went from there

Suguna and shreya brought simran to hall. As shreya told sidtharth was memorized by her beauty and was staring her.

Shreya coughed fakely so he came to reality.

Their register marriage started. The lawyer finished all formalities and finally they became husband and wife officially. Then they put ring in each other's finger.

They took blessings from elders.

After that shruthi and arun came infront of all

Arun- ladies and gentle men we all cogratulate our new couple.

Our blessing will always be with them. Now time for enjoyment.

Our daughter will dance now. Shreya danced very well according to song very well.

Daya was surprised by her dancing skills. At the end of the dance all ladies joined shruthi at her appreciated her dance.

Then a middle aged lady came infront of all.

Lady- ladies and gentlemen now another dance performance by my son daya.

Daya also danced very well. All were enjoying his performance specially shreya.

After that the couple cut their special cake and fed each other. All relatives took photos with couples.

It was noon. All were having their lunch. The family members were serving quests.

An old lady was asking some one water. Both daya and shreya saw it. They both had water cup in their hand. So they came to give water at same time. They were about to give itbut then realized both were giving. They were looking each other.

Old girl snatched the cup from daya and drank one called daya. So he went from there.

Shreya also went from there. Now all guests went from there.

Only two family members were there. All were chating happly.

Shreya had her dad's phone in her hand. Suddenly it rang. Shreya smiled after seeing caller id. She excused and attended the call.

Shreya- hi manish, what are you doing now?

Manish- nothing. I miss you

Shreya- I miss you too. How was your exam?

Manish- ya I did it very well.

Come soon. I am getting bored.

Shreya- ya I try bye

She ended the call and came to the crowd.

Daya who listened whole that shreya spoke thought that who is this manish.

All were happily talking.

Some times daya and shreya looked each other and smiled.

Shreya suguna simran and sidharth were chating. Shreya excused and went to drink water. Daya saw her going and he too went.

But they do not know now 3 people were witnessing them.

Daya- hi

Shreya turned ans saw him.

Shreya- hi

Daya- I am sorry.

Shreya- why sorry

Daya- for that road accident. Because of me you were unable write exam.

I really feel quilty for that.

Shreya- you don't get feeling guilty. It was an accident.

Ok

Daya- (with smile) thanks

Bye the way friends?

He gave his hand to shake. First she was surprised but then shaked hand.

After some chit chat they went from there.

At hall one middle aged lady came to shreya's parents

Lady- hi I am mohana. Simran's aunty i.e younger sister of simran's mother megna.

For some times they were talking some thing. At the end of the conversation three became happy.

Finally all went to their respected home.

**AT SHREYA'S HOME**

All were very tired due to long journey.

Shreya took a shover and wore her night dress.

Then she opened her diary and began to write.

Today I met daya at my bhabi's home. He is bhabi's was surprising to me.

He talked with me today after a long time. I was so happy. He danced very well. I enjoyed his performance very was an unforgettable day in my life.

After that she went to bed. She closed her eyes a flashback flashed infront of her

At shruthi and arun's room

Shruthi- arun, we must tell the matter to whole family members

Arun- not now. First we must finish sidtharth's weddnig. After that we may tell.

Do not worry. All will be fine.

At daya's home

Daya too took a shover and wore his night dress.

He opened his diary.

Today I met shreya at my sister's home. she is sidtharth bhaiya's was surprising to me.

Sh e talked with me today after a long time. I was so happy. she danced very well. I enjoyed her performance very was an unforgettable day in my life.

After that he went to bed. he closed his eyes.A flashback flashed infront of him

**A/N**

**HI GUYS**

**HOW ARE YOU ALL?**

**I DO NOT KNOW HOW IS MY CHAPTER.**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW**

**BYE**

**TAKE CARE**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I am really very sad. There is a few reviews to my story.

If you don't like my story then please tell me that.

RAVEENA NEGI, MEMORISING CHINI,SHILPA PATTE,DAREYA789- THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING

HERE I CONSIDER THAT THERE COLLEGE DID NOT START YET.

IT IS VACATION TIME. BUT THEY GO TO PRIVATE INSTITUITION TO IMPROVE THEIR KNOWLEDGE MORE

Now go to chapter

Next day morning

It was a Saturday.

Shreya was getting ready to go to private instituition

Suddenly the landline phone rang.

Shreya answered the call.

Voice- hi

When she heard the voice she became happy.

But with fake anger

Shreya- hello who is this?

Voice- sorry dear. Please forgive me for not coming yesterday

Shreya- no way I will never forgive you. You do not know how much did I miss you?

Voice-me too missed you so much dear. But that work was really important.

So me and my family could not come. What must I do to pleasee you?

What is my punishment?

Shreya-( naughtily) you must eat breakfast that I made myself today. That is the punishment

Voice- ok madam (while laughing)

Shreya- did your work finish?

Voice- mmmmm and I am sorry

Shreya- no sorry no thanks between friends. I said all that just for joke

Voice- when you go to tuition you come to our home.

There is a surprise for you.

Shreya- ok bye

She got ready and went to hall. There shruthi was ready with three parcels.

Shreya- mom what is this?

Shruthi- shreya beta, these three diffin paecels are for you , tarika and your uncle.

Shreya- ok mom I give these to them.

She put them in her scooty and started her journey.

First she went to her uncle's home.

Shreya- good morning karthik uncle.

Karthik- good morning

Shreya- how is your pain now?

Karthik- much better

(A/N KARTHIK IS SHRUTHI'S UNCLE'S SON

HE MET AN ROAD ACCIDENT RECENTLY. HE IS A PHYSICS PROFESSOR

HE GOT TRANSFER RECENTLY TO SHREYA'S COLLEGE.

BUT SHE DO NOT KNOW IT. HE WANTS TO SURPRISE HER.)

SHREYA- (GIVING PARCEL) this is for you.

mom gave it for you

karthik- thank you

shreya- i have to go to tuition.

bye

karthik- bye

Shreya went to tarika's home.

Shreya- good morning uncle

T.M- good morning

Shreya went to tarika's room. Tarika was seeting her hair.

Shreya went slowly and closed tarika's eyes from behind.

Tarika- I know who is it?

It's mom.

Shreya became sad.

Shreya- no u are wrong. It's me.

Tarika- I lied to u. I know it is you.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya- I have brought your breakfast.

I made it myself(winked)

Both shared a laughter.

Shreya- by the way where is my surprice?

Tarika- it is here

She gave her a keytag. It was a little thin tube. Inside of that there was a little paddy that has their name written in both sides and some liquid.

Shreya- it is really beaytiful. Thank you so much.

They hugged each other.

They took their breakfast with some chit chat and shreya went to tuition.

AT TUITION

Shreya parked her bike and went inside. She went to 5th bench and sat there.

Shreya- hi friends

Friends- hi

Renu- how was funtion?

Shreya- it was super. I enjoyed a lot.

When she was telling that she accidently saw smiled lightly. No body noticed it.

Sometimes they shared short eyelocks without other's notice.

When they were staring someone bloged their way.

Voice- (towards daya) excuse me can I sit near you?

Daya came to reality

Daya- I am sorry. What did you say?

Voice- me can I sit near you?

Daya- ya sure

Voice- I am rocky new joinee.

Daya- I am daya. Nice to meet you.

Which school?

Rocky - our family have just shifted here. So I didn't join yet. I think I will join abc boy's college.

Daya- nice. I have just joined there one month ago.

Rocky- oh really. So we are friends?

Daya- ya ofcourse.

Daya then started to search someone

Rocky- who are you searching?

Daya- I am searching my friend abi.

I came today alone because he had gone to pune for a week.

He said he will come today.

Then he saw abijeet coming.

Abi- hi daya

Daya- hi( towards rocky) if you don't mind will you sit at my right side?

Rocky- why not?

Abi- who is this? New joinee?

Daya- ya name rocky

They shoke hand.

Abi- how was funtion? Did you enjoy?

A smile crept on daya's face. He looked shreya who was busy in chatting with her friends.

Daya- I enjoyed very much.

Abi- daya what happened? You are so happy.

Daya- nothing abi

Then their lecture started.

TWO WEEKS PASSED LIKE THIS.

AT TUITION

The director came with a new guy infront of all.

Shreya became shocked seeing him.

Director- dear student, meet your new physics professor mr karthik.

He recently met an accident. He have recovered after bed rest of a full month

(shreya's uncle. That's why she shocked. No body knew that because he was working in bangalore )

Then director went from there.

Karthik- hi student, I am your new physics professor. I hope I will not make you borede in my class.

Then he continued his lecture. Every body was enjoying the class.

AT HOME

SHREYA CAME AND TOLD ABOUT KARTHIK TO ALL. ALL WERE HAPPY.

THEN KARTHIK CAME IN HIS BIKE

Karthik- how was my surprise?

Shreya- loved it (with happy)

But please do not tell any one that you are my uncle.

Karthik- why?

Shreya- I someone know I can not study normal. They must make me depressed that u muust study well.

Karthik- ok I understand. I will not tell.

Shreya- thank you

AFTER TWO DAYS

AT SHREYA'S HOME

THEIR LANDLINE PHONE RANG.

SHREYA ANSWERED THE CALL.

SHREYA- HELLO

VOICE-HELLO

SHREYA RECOGNIZED THE

SHREYA- WHO IS THAT?

VOICE- IT'S ME DAYA

SHREYA- YA TELL ME

DAYA- ACTUALLY YOU KNOW ALL GO TO SHOPPING TODAY

SHREYA- YA I KNOW

WE TOO WILL COME. WILL YOU COME?

DAYA- ACTUALLY WHY I CALLED YOU IS TO ASK YOU WOLL YOU BRING YOUR PHYSICS BOOK FOR ME?

SHREYA- YA BY THE WAY HOW DO YOU GET MY NUMBER?

DAYA- SIDHARTH BAIYA GAVE ME IT.

Shreya- ohh then?

Daya- then….. nothing

Shreya- ok bye see you later

Daya- bye

Daya became relieved and looked abi who was near him and saw he was laughing.

(DAYA HAD TOLD ABI WHOLE NOW)

Daya- why do you laugh?

Abi- why are you so afraid to talk with a girl?

Daya- did you have experience?

Abi- no

Daya- the day will come soon.i will laugh that day

Abi- never

Daya- let's see

By the way you too have to come with me to for company.

Abi- ok

AT SHREYA'S HOME

SHREYA CALLED TARIKA

SHREYA- TARIKA WE ALL GO TO SHOPPING TODAY.

YOU MUST COME WITH ME TODAY.

TARIKA- OK DEAR

I COME ON TIME.

NEXT CHAPTER

ANOTHER LOVE STORY BEGINS

A/N

GUYS PLESEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW

I AM WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS

LOVE YOU ALL

BYE

TAKE CARE


	5. Chapter 5

**BSHREENA, ADITI, RAVEENA NEGI, GUEST, SILPA PATTE, DAREYA 789, KATIIY-THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING**

**GUYS YOU SAID THERE ARE SO MANY CHARECTORS AND YOU ARE CONFUSED. I TRY MY BEST TO AVOID UNNESSASARY CHARACTORS**

**NOW GO TO CHAPTER**

**AT SHREYA'S HOUSE**

**SHREYA, SHREYA'S MOTHER SHRUTHI,SHREYA'S FATHER ARUN, SHREYA'S SISTER TASHA, SHREYA'S BROTHER VARUN , MANISHAND SHREYA'S AUNTY SUGUNA GOT READY AND STARTED THEIR JOURNEY IN THEIR CARS. ON THE WAY THEY PICKED UP TARIKA. IN CAR SHREYA WAS ALWAYS LOOKING THE BOOK IN HER NOTICED IT.**

Tarika – what happened shreya?

Why did you bring this book with me?

Now all noticed that shreya brought the book

Shreya did not expect this sudden question. She did not tell her parents that daya called her. She thought they may scold daya for talking with her

Shreya- actually I brought it to study if I got free time.

Exams are also next week.

Shreya's mother- no shreya. This is not fair.

U should not always study. U some times need relaxation also.

You must enjoy shopping today.

Tarika- you are right aunty.

Shreya- ok mom

They reached shopping mall in an one hour.

**THERE THEY MET SIMRAN,HER PARENTS, SIDTHNARH HIS PARENTS, DAYA'S MOTHER, SIMRAN'S TWIN SISTER AND BROTHER. THERE WERE NEITHER DAYA NOR ABIJEEET. SHREYA SEARCHED DAYA. BUT SHE COULD NOT FIND HIM.**

**NOW FOUR PEOPLE WITNESSED IT. ONE OF THEM IS OUR TARIKA**

**TARIKA- WHAT HAPPENED SHREYA? WHO ARE YOU SEARCHING?**

**SHREYA- NO BODY. LET'S GO**

**SHREYA'S MOTHER- HI EVERY ONE**

**LET START SHOPPING.**

**THEY ALL BEGAN TO WALK.**

**WHILE WALKING SHREYA'S MOTHER TALKED SOMETHING WITH DAYA'S MOTHER. THEN SHREYA'S MOTHER CALLED TARIKA AND TALKED WITH HER.**

**TARIKA BECAME HAPPY AFTER HEARING THE NEWS**

**FIRST THEY SELECTED COUBLE'S EVERY BODY GOT BUSY IN SELECTING THEIR DRESS.**

**SHREYA- MANISH FIRST WE MUST SELECT YOUR DRESS. THEN WE SELECT OURS.**

**MANISH- OK**

**THEY WENT TO BOY'S SECTION.**

**THREE WERE SEARCHING DRESS FOR MANISH.**

**SUDDENLY SHREYA SAW A BLACK COLOR TENIM JEANS AND A HALF SLEEV T SHIRT WITH WHITE AND BLUE COLOR COMBINATION. SHE IMAGINED DAYA IN THAT DRESS.**

**THE SHOP KEEPER SAW SHREYA WAS LOOKING THAT DRESS.**

**SHOP KEEPER- SORRY MADAM. SOME ONE ALREADY BOUGHT IT.**

**SHREYA- IT'S OK**

**THEN MANISH CALLED HER AND SHOWED HER HIS DRESS. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.**

**SHREYA- MANISH WHERE IS TARIKA?**

**MANISH- I DO NOT SEARCH. LET US SEARCH.**

**SHREYA- OK**

**THEY STARTED TO SEARCH HER**

**AT OTHER SIDE OF THAT SHOP TARIKA WAS ALSO LOOKING FOR DRESS FOR MANISH. SUDDENLY SHE SAW SOME OLD MAN WAS STRUGGLING TO WALK.**

**tarika- KAKA I HELP YOU.**

**OLD MAN – THANK YOU BETA. GODS BLESS YOU.**

**THEN SHE REALIZED SOMETHING AND BEGAN TO SEARCH MANISH.**

**THEN SHE NOTICED SHREYA AND MANISH IN A FOOTAGE OF CCTV CAMERA IN THE COUNTER. SHE ALSO NOTICED ONE BOY BEHIND THEM AND WERE FOLLOWING THEM. SHE BECAME SHOCKED. SHE ATONCE REACHED THAT PLACE AND SAW SHREYA MANISH AND TWO BOYS. SHE WAS BEHIND THEM. ATONCE SHE WENT NEAR THEM AND AND PUSHED THE BOY FIRST.**

**BOY- AHHH**

**NOW SHREYA AND MANISH TURNED AND BECAME SHOCKED.**

**TARIKA GRAPPED HIS COLLOR AND BROUGHT HIS FACE NEAR HER.**

**TARIKA- HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW MY FRIEND?**

**WHY DID YOU FOLLOW THEM?**

**BUT SHE GOT NO ANSWER. HE WAS STARING HER LIKE HE WAS MEMORIZED BY HER BEAUTY. FOR SOME SECONDS BOTH OF THEM WERE LOST INTO EACH OTHER. THEN SHE REALIZED HER POSITION AND LEFT HIM.**

**SHREYA- TARIKA WHERE DID YOU GONE?**

**WE WERE SEARCHING YOU**

**WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU PUSH THIS BOY?**

**TARIKA- HE WAS FOLLOWING YOU**

**SHREYA- WHAT?**

**VOICE – NO HE DID NOT FOLLOW YOU**

**ALL TURNED AND SAW WHO IS IT.**

**SHREYA BECAME HAPPY AFTER SEEING THAT BOY. A BIG SMILE CREPT IN HER FACE THAT WAS NOTICED BY ALL EZCEPT ONE.**

**HE WAS BUSY AT ADMIRING THE CURLY BEAUTY TARIKA**

**VOICE- ACTUALLY HE WAS HERE FOR YOUR SAFETY.**

**FLASH BACK**

**DAYA'S MOM SUDDENLY CALLED THEM AND ASKED DID YOU FIND SHREYA AND HER FRIEND SOME WHERE?**

**DAYA NOTICED SHREYA NOW**

**DAYA- YES MOM**

**SHREYA'S MOTHER- SHE IS SELECTING HER DRESS. YOU TAKE CARE OF HER.**

**BYE**

**FLASH BACK END.**

**DAYA- ACTUALLY THIS IS MY FRIEND ABIJEET. I HAD TO GO TO REST ROOM.**

**SO I TOLD HIM TO GO BEHIND YOU**

**SHREYA WAS NOT SATISFIED WITH THAT EXPLANATION. BUT**

**SHREYA- THANK YOU. BUT MANISH IS WITH US.**

**SO YOU DO NOT WORRY. YOU SELECT YOUR DRESS.**

**TARIKA THIS IS DAYA ,BHABI'S BROTHER**

**DAYA SAID HI**

**TARIKA- (TOWARDS ABI) I AM SORRY**

**ABI- IT'S OK BY THE WAY I AM ABIJEET**

**TARIKA- I AM TARIKA**

**THEY SHOOK HAND. ALL WENT TOGETHER TO SELECT THEIR DRESS.**

**DAYA- ( THINKING) ABI I THNK WHAT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY WILL HAPPEN SOON**

**ABI- ( WHISPERING)- DAYA IF I TOLD THEM TRUTH WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**DAYA LOOKED HIM ANGRILY. THEN THEY SHARED A LAUGHTER AND WAKED WITH GIRLS.**

**A/N**

**WHAT'S THE TRUTH**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**TAKE CARE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

Aru,dareya789 Rajvigirl, - dear thanks for review

Raveena negi- thanks for your wonderful reviews.

I think your guess is right. Wait and watch

Aditi- thanks for your wonderful reviews

Thanks for telling me my mistake. I thnik I have corrected it now.

Shilpa pattee,bshreena- thanks for revoews

The truth is disclosed to you in this chapter

Guest- thanks for your review.

If you do not like my story please do not read it.i didn't push you toread my story

all my readers pleaseeeeeeee review in english.

I do not know hindi

Now go to chapter

They continued their shopping.

The girls were not satisfied with the dresses in that shop.

Shreya- manish we go to another shop. We do not like these dresses.

Manish- I know about girls didi. They will never select their dress quickly.

If it happened it will be 8th world wonder.

And he began to laugh.

Tarika and shreya gave him a killer look and began to chase him.

But our boys were shocked. After sometime they looked each other.

Abijeet burst out into some time daya too joined him.

Abi- thank god they do not know the truth.

Daya- (smilingly) ya

**FLASH BACK**

**WHEN SHREYA WAS SELECTING DRESS FOR MANISH DAYA SAW HER FROM FAR.**

**HE SHOWED ABI HER.**

**DAYA- ABI, LOOK THERE. SHREYA IS THERE.**

**ABI- YA GO AND TALK WITH HER.**

**DAYA- ME? (WITH FEAR)**

**ABI- YA **

**DAYA- NO YOU TOO MUST COME WITH ME**

**ABI PUT HIS HAND ON HIS FOREHEAD.**

**ABBI- OK LET'S GO**

**BUT BEFORE THEY COULD GO THEY SAW A BOY CAME NEAR HER AND BEGAN TO TALK.**

**THEY WERE TALKING HAPPILY. AT END THE BOY GAVE A SIGHT HUG TO SHREYA.**

**BOTH WERE SHOCKED.**

**ABI- DAYA WHO IS THAT?**

**DAYA- I DON'T KNOW.**

**ABI- MAY BE HER BOY FRIEND. HE IS HANDSOME.**

**DAYA- HANDSOME THAN ME? (ANGRILY)**

**ABI- COOL DOWN. LET'S FOLLOW THEM**

**DAYA- OK**

**BUT SUDDENLY DAYA'S PHONE RANG. IT WAS HIS HAD TO GO ATONCE. SO HE WENT FROM THERE AND ABI FOLLOWED THEM**

**Flashback end**

Daya- we misunderstood.

Abi- ya you thought manish is her boy friend. But he is her younger brother.

Again he began to laugh.

Daya- I agree I misunderstood. But he was tall. So I thought so

Anyways let's go

They went from there. But they do not know shreya was hearing all this

Shreya- ohh is this the mayyer? You thought he is my boy friend?

Are you feeling jeolous? Why?

Then she too moved from there.

Tarika and shreya selected their dresses. But all the time the two boys were staring only girls. Manish noticed called him and told some thing to him. He came near daya and abi and coughed fakely.

Manish- hi

Duo- hi

Manish- did you select your dresses?

Both- ya

Manish- if you do not mind can we go to coffee shop and wait for them?

I think they will not finish their shopping quickly. They have to buy accesaries also.

Abi- ya let's go

They went to coffee shop and waited.

It was almost 12. So all gathered in kfc to have their lunch. They ordered rive bowls and ate their they continued their shopping.

Tarika, shreya, daya, abi and manish finished their dress selection.

Tarika- guys we are free now. So let's play a game. Manish will say who is winner?

Let's shop something that is favourite to us. Me and abi in one team and shreya and daya in one should not cheat. Because me and shreya know about our favorites and you both know your favourites. Ok. Time limit is one hour.

The team who shop for less money will be we should not buy dress.

We may buy books food items accesaries etc.

All became happy except manish

Manish- what about me? I will be bored.

Tarika- you do some shoppings at your own.

Manish- (sadly) ok

Tarika- ok let's start.

Daya- shreya we first go to book section.

Shreya- ok

They went to book section.

They bought some books for their going two found a book. And two were about to take it at same fingers touched. They looked each other. For some time they were lost. Shreya is the first one who came to reality.

Shreya- is it your favourite book?

Daya- ya david copper field its really a very good story.

Shreya- I also like romeo juliet, true friends of venice ets.

Totally I love shakespear's story.

Daya- so nice.

They bought some books and went from there.

Shreya- why don't we buy some decoratives items?

Daya- good idea. But we should tell them about it.

Shreya- ok

They went to that section.

Shreya and daya- (to shop keeper) bhaiya blue color candles

They looked each other and smiled.

Shreya and daya- is blue your favourite color?

Again They looked each other and smiled.

Shreya and daya- yes

Now they burst out into laughter. They bought some decorative things almost in blue color.

Then they went fancy section.

They bought their favourites. They bought their favourite chocolate favourite pen favourite misic cd, favourite cartoon cd, etc.

At other side tarika and abi

abi- tarika we first go to book section.

tarika- ok

They went to book section.

They bought some books for their going two found a book. And two were about to take it at same fingers touched. They looked each other. For some time they were lost. Shreya is the first one who came to reality.

tarika- is it your favourite book?

abi- ya david copper field its really a very good story.

tarika- I also like romeo juliet, true friends of venice ets.

Totally I love shakespear's story.

abi- so nice.

Tarika- thank you

They bought some books and went from there.

tarika- why don't we buy some decoratives items?

abi- great idea. But we should tell them about it.

tarika- ok

They went to that section.

abirika- (to shop keeper) bhaiya green color candles

They looked each other and smiled.

abirika- is green your favourite color?

Again They looked each other and smiled.

abirika- yes

Now they burst out into laughter. They bought some decorative things almost in blue color.

Then they went fancy section.

They bought their favourites. They bought their favourite chocolate favourite pen favourite misic cd, favourite cartoon cd, etc.

All four met manish in coffee shop.

Today all credit cards will have no balance. Then he began to calculate the cost. At final he was shocked. Both cost same price.

Manish- guys you both lost. I am the winner. So you have to give me ice cream party.

Four- ok

They all went to ice cream parlour.

Daya- what is your favourite flavour?

Shreya- chocolate what about you?

Daya- vanila

Abi- nice vanilla and chocolate makes a good combination.

Dareya looked each other and smiled.

They went to table and sat with manish.

Tarika- what is your favourite?

Abi- vanila what about you?

Tarika- chocolate

Abi- you and tarika have same taste like us.

Tarika- ya

Abi- by the way by playing the game we could able to know about other's taste.

So friends?

Tarika- (happily) of course.

They shook hand.

Abi- do you have fb account?

Tarika- ya what about you?

Abi- mine is abi daya what's your's?

Tarika- tarika shreya

Abi- so I send you request

what is shreya's?

tarika- same. And what about daya?

Abi- same our profile is our photos

Tarika- our's also

They shook hand.

All enjoyed their ice cream and joined others.

They all finished their shopping and went to home.

Now four of them became friends. They exchanged their numbers also.

That is a new beginning of a new chapter of four person's life

A/N

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

LOVE YOU ALL

BYE

TAKE CARE


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS I AM BACK**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**I DIDN'T WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE THERE WERE ONLY FEW REVIEWS**

**BUT I CONTINUE**

**SHIPA PATTE,RAVEENA NEGI, DAREYA789, GUEST- THANKS FOR REVIEW**

**NOW GO TO CHAPTER**

**WEDDING DAY**

**AT SHREYA'S HOME**

**SHREYA WAS GETTING READY.**

**HER PHONE RANG**

**IT WAS TARIKA'S CALL**

**SHREYA- HA TARIKA DID YOU GET READY?**

**TARIKA- YA I GOT READY**

**SHREYA- OK WE WILL BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES**

**TARIKA- OK**

**THEY ALL GOT READY AND REACHED TARIKA'S HOME**

**ALL WENT TOWARDS MARRIGE SHREYA'S COUSIN SIDTHARTH'S HOME IN THEIR CARS**

**THEY ENTERED INTO THEIR HOME**

**ALL FAMILY MEMBERS WERE BUSY IN PREPARATION FOR WEDDING**

**THE TIME WAS APPROCHING**

**SO THEY BEGAN TO MOVE TOWARDS WEDDING HALL**

**SIDTHARTH WAS SEATED IN HORSE.**

**HE WAS LOOKING REALLY Handsome IN BUTTER COLLOR GURTHA**

**WHOLE THE WAYS SHREYA AND TARIKA DANCED WITH MANISH AND OTHERS**

**SOON THEY REACHED THE WEDDING HALL**

**THERE SIMRAN'S (SIDTHARTH'S FIANCEE) PARENTS WERE WAITING FOR THEM**

**THEY WELCOMED ALL **

**THEY WENT INSIDE **

**BOTH GIRLS BEGAN TO SEARCH SOME BODY**

**SHREYA'S MOTHER NOTICED IT**

**S.M- SHREYA, TARIKA, WHO ARE YOU SEARCHING?**

**TARIKA- NO BODY AUNTY**

**SHREYA- ACTUALLY MOM WE WERE SEARCHING BHABI'S ROOM**

**S.M- OHH (POINTING A ROOM) THAT IS HER ROOM**

**GO AND MEET HER**

**TARIKA AND SHREYA- OK**

**THEY WENT FROM THERE**

**SUDDENLY TARIKA'S PHONE RANG**

**SHE LOOKED THE CALLER ID. A SMILE CREPT IN HER LIPS**

**TARIKA- SHREYA YOU GO. I WILL COME SOON**

**SHREYA- OK**

**SHE WENT FROM THERE. SUDDENLY SHE COLLIDED WITH SOME BODY**

**SHE WAS ABOUT TO FALL. SO SHE CLOSED HER EYES AFRAIDLY.**

**BUT TWO STRONG HANDS PRETENDED HER FROM FALLNG**

**SHE OPENED THE EYES AND LOOKED THOSE EYES WHOSE HER SAVIOUR**

**FOR SOME TIME BOTH WERE LOST**

**AT THE SAME TIME IN UPSTAIRS ONE PERSON WAS CARRYING FLOWER BASKET**

**HE ACCIDENTALLY COLLIDED WITH SOME ONE.**

**SO ALL FLOWERS FELL ON DAREYA**

**DAYA IS THE FIRST ONE WHO CAME TO REALITY**

**SO THEY MOVED FROM EACH OTHER.**

**DAYA- ARE YOU OK?**

**SHREYA- YA THANK YOU**

**THEN BOTH LOOKED EACH OTHER AND WERE SHOCKED.**

**BOTH WERE WEARING BLUE COLOR DRESS.**

**SHREYA WAS BEAUTIFUL.**

**DAYA WAS MEMORIZED BY HER BEAUTY AND WAS STARING SHREYA CONTINUOUSLY.**

**SHREYA WAS WEARING PEACOCK BLUE COLOR HALF SAREE WITH LOOSE HAIR**

**SHE WAS LIKE AN ANGEL**

**DAYA WAS ALSO HANDSOME.**

**HE WAS BEAUTIFUL IN BLUE COLOR GURTHA.**

**SOME BODY CALLED DAYA. SO HE WENT FROM THERE**

**THEY DON'T KNOW SOME BODY WITNESSED ALL THESE**

**PERSON- (THINKING) I THINK YOU ARE RIGHT DEAR**

**DAYA SUDDENLY SAW SOME ONE AND WENT TOWARDS THAT PERSON.**

**DAYA- SIR YOU HERE?**

**KARTHIK- YA DAYA I AM SHREYA'S UNCLE AND YOU HERE?**

**DAYA- REALLY SIR**

**IT'S MY SISTER'S WEDDING. NOW WE ARE RELATIVES**

**KARTHIK- YA BUT DON'T TELL ANY BODY I AM SHREYA'S UNCLE**

**SHE DO NOT LIKE IT**

**DAYA- SURE SIR I UNDERSTAND**

**DAYA SMILED AND WENT FROM THERE**

**AT ANOTHER SIDE**

**TARIKA ATTENED THE CALL**

**TARIKA- HI**

**PERSON- HI WHERE ARE YOU?**

**TARIKA- I WILL NOT TELL**

**YOU FIND OUT ME OK**

**PERSON- OHHHH OK BUT DON'T CUT THE CALL**

**TARIKA- OK**

**TWO WERE BEGAN TO SEARCH EACH OTHER**

**THAT PERSON FINALLY FOUND OUT HER.**

**BUT SHE DID NOT KNOW IT.**

**BUT THAT PERSON THOUGHT TO PLAY SOME GAME**

**PERSON- OHH NO I COULD NOT FIND OUT YOU**

**PLEASE TELL WHERE ARE YOU?**

**TARIKA- NO**

**AND SHE WENT IN TO A ROOM**

**SHE WAS LOOKING AT WALL.**

**SO SHE DID NOT KNOW THE PERSON IS BEHIND HER**

**PERSON- I CAN'T FIND YOU**

**BUT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL IN THAT GREEN HALF SAREE**

**TARIKA WAS SHOCKED AND TURNED**

**SHE SAW ABI STANDING THERE**

**HE CAME NEAR HER. SHE WAS GOING TOWARDS WALL.**

**FINALLY SHE REACHED WALL.**

**ABI WAS ALSO MOVING. HE BROUGHT HIS HAND NEAR HER FACE.**

**TARIKA CLOSED HER EYES.**

**ABI SMILED AND ADJUSTED HER HAIR WHICH WAS DISTURBING HER **

**SHE OPENED HER EYES**

**ABI- LET'S GO**

**ALL WILL BE WAITING**

**THE WEDDING FUNTION FINISHED**

**AFTER WEDDING OMLY FAMILY MEMBERS WERE THERE.**

**SO SHREYA'S PARENTS CAME INFRONT OF ALL**

**S.F- ATTENTION PLESE**

**WE ARE GOING TO ARRANGE A SMALL PARTY FOR OUR NEWLY WED COUPLE DAY AFTER TOMORROW**

**SO WE INVITE YOU ALL TO THAT PARTY**

**ALL WERE HAPPY**

**AFTER THAT THEY ALL WENT TO THEIR HOMES**

**AFTER TWO DAYS**

**SHREYA'S HOME**

**ALL WERE DOING PREPARATION FOR PARTY**

**TARIKA'S FAMILY WAS ALSO THERE**

**SHREYA AND TARIKA WERE HELPING THEIR MOTHERS AND AUNTY SUGNA IN COOKING**

**MANISH, SHREYA'S BROTHER,SHREYA'S UNCLE KARTHIK FATHERS ALL WERE DOING OTHER PREPARATIONS**

**SOON THEY FINISHED THEIR WORKS AND WENT TO FRESH UP.**

**SOON OTHER GUESTS ARRIVED.**

**ALL WELCOMED THEM.**

**SHREYA LOOKED DAYA AND WAS SHOCKED TO SEE DAYA WEARING SAME DRESS THAT SHE SAW IN THE MALL. HE WAS REALLY HANDSOME.**

**DAYA WAS LOOKING SHREYA CONTINUOUSLY. SHE WAS WEARIND WHITE COLOR TENNIM PAND AND WHITE COLOR T SHIRT WITH LIGHT GREEN COLOR COAT. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. THEY SERVED GUESTS COOL DRINKS.**

**ALL WERE CHATTING HAPPILY.**

**DAYA ABI SHREYA AND TARIKA WERE CHATTING HAPPILY.**

**AFTER SOME TIME THEY TOOK THEIR DINNER AND WAS RELAXING.**

**SHREYA'S PARENTS CAME FRONT OF ALL.**

**S.M- THANKS ALL FOR JOINING US TODAY**

**AGAIN WE CONGRATULATE OUR NEWLY WED COUPLE**

**THERE IS ONE IMPORTANT THING**

**WE BOTH HAD DESIDED TO TELL YOU ALL IT AFTER THE WEDDING FINISHED.**

**SO WE TELL IT NOW**

**AND SHE BEGAN TO TELL THE MATTER**

**ALL WERE SHOCHED TO HEAR IT**

**A/N**

**GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**WHAT IS THE MATTER?**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READ AND REVIEW**

**TAKE CARE**

**BYE**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND SILENT READERDS**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR REVIEWERS SHILPA. PATTE,BHUMI98,RAVEENA NEGI,**

**SHABANA,GUEST, , DAREYA789,ISHI, KILLER1437**

**GUYS ALTHOUGH I HAVE A SEVERE FEVER I UPDATE MY STORY WITH MY SISTER'S HELP ONLY FOR YOU GUYS.**

**I don't tell it for any sympathy.**

**BUT THERE IS ONLY FEW REVIEWS.**

**I KNOW I CAN'T PUSH YOU TO REVIEW**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW**

**NOW GO TO CHAPTER**

**s.m- before sidtharth and simran's wedding both of us went to a met our guruji there. Before we will tell him about marriage he said "I know there is only happy in ur home now. It will be double soon. I mean you will get a boy for your daughter shreya."**

**Then daya's mother came infront of all and said before sidtharth and simran's wedding me too went to a temple.I met our guruji there. I told him about the marriage. He said "I know there is only happy in ur home now. It will be double soon. I mean you will get a daughter in law soon."**

**s.f- so guys now I think you know very well wht is running in our mind.**

**All were shocked. Dareya looked each other**

**Shreya's grandpa- but now they are studying.**

**s.f- ya after they finished their studies and settled in their life we will get them married. We both like daya very much. He is really a good boy. I think he is perfect match for our shreya. We noticed both last few days. I think they like each we took this you all agree with us?**

**Karthik(shreya's uncle)- I agree**

**All looked towards him**

**Karthik- I agree**

**I think daya is perfect match for shreya**

**Shreya looked him shockingly. He nodded his head as yes**

**Simran- I too agree**

**Sidtharth- me too**

**Shreya's aunty- me too but first ask them **

**All looked towards dareya**

**s.m came to shreya. Daya's mother came to daya**

**s.m- shreya beta do you agree with us?**

**Shreya was head down. She was silent.**

**s.m- if you do not agree you can tell it**

**shreya- mom you all will think good for me always.**

**So I will respect ur all decisions always. **

**All smiled. Then all looked towards daya**

**Daya's mother- daya beta what do you think?**

**Daya- mom you all will think good for me always.**

**So I will respect ur all decisions always. **

**All were happy. Shreya and daya's mothers hugged each other.**

**Abijeet hugged daya. Tarika hugged shreya.**

**Abi and tarika looked each other and smiled.**

**Abi- (thinking) do yo think the same that I think?**

**tarika- (thinking) do yo think the same that I think?**

**s.m- but very important think. First you must concentrate your mind in studies and achieve your aim.**

**Both agreed it. Then they got blessings from elders.**

**Tarika took shreya to a corner**

**Tarika- I am so happy for you shreya. He is really perfect match for you.**

**Shreya looked daya who was talking with abi and blushed.**

**manish- I thought at first there is something between you. That has come true.**

**He smiled and went from there. **

**Tarika- u know shreya I know this already. Aunty told it.**

**Shreya- (shockingly) what?**

**Tarika- ya me ur mom dad and daya's mom noticed your cute eyelocks.**

**That day we played that game for you only. We thought you both will get to know about each other**

**Shreya- (teasingly) but I do not think so. I think u and abi tried to know about each other **

**Tarika- (blushing) nothing like that **

**Shreya's mother called both daya and shreya **

**S.m- are you both happy?**

**Daraya- ya they both smiled**

**s.m kissed on their foreheads and blessed them.**

**The next day**

**In tuition **

**Daya and abi entered with a big smile in their lips **

**Rocky was looking very tenseded **

**Abi notised it**

**DNA(DAYA AND ABI) – hi **

**Rocky- hi(half mindedly)**

**Abi- what happened? Why are you so tenseded?**

**Rocky- nothing.**

**Suddenly rocky smiled. Abi notised it too**

**Abi- (thinking)who is rocky looking?**

**He turned and was shocked to see shreya **

**Rocky was staring was staring each other with a smile.**

**Abi understood the situation. Rocky was sitting first in that was second and abi was third. Shreya was sitting first in opposite misunderstood that shreya was staring at was watching all this silently **

**So he jerked rocky and came to reality.**

**Daya and rocky –what?**

**Abi- physics sir is coming inside**

**After class finished **

**In parking a lot**

**Daya- let's go to coffee shop**

**Rocky- wow daya you are happy today what is the matter?**

**Daya- nothing let's go. **

**They went to coffee they went to shopping mall.**

**Rocky saw a beautiful flower vase. He took it.**

**Rocky- wow it is beautiful how much is it?**

**Shop keeper- sorry sir,some body has already bought it.**

**Rocky-I am so sorry.**

**He put it on the table but it fell on the floor all shocked.**

**Rocky- I am so sorry.i did not do it purposely**

**Coustomer- it's ok.**

**Rocky- no it is not ok. I pay for it.**

**They came out.**

**Abi – why did you do so?i know you did it purposely.**

**Rocky- yes I did it I did not get what I liked, I will never let some one to get it. Dna was shocked**

**Abi- (thinking) what will he do when he come to know about dareya.**

**They went from there.**

**A/N**

**HI PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**BYE**

**TAKE **


End file.
